Bane
by chloconut
Summary: Scott's pretty sure that being a werewolf is supposed to be this cool thing that happens on TV shows. Instead he finds himself running for his life more often than not, bleeding more than he thought was ever possible and constantly struggling to come to terms with the wolf inside of him. Rating will go up!


**So, I basically wanted to see Teen Wolf but a lot darker and more violent. I know that's pretty unlikely to happen - at least to the point I want it - so I decided I'd go ahead and play with canon. A lot. There are going to be some pretty major differences to the show, even if the same basic storyline will be followed. The characters are going to be altered a little in response to these darker events but will still be the same characters at heart.**

**This will be cross-posted on my A03 account so if you see it there, that's why.**

**I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it!**

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is not mine! I'm just playing with it.**

**Red Sky At Night**

Scott can't really say he's surprised when Stiles drags him off to the woods in the middle of the night - the night before their first day back at school, he might add - in search of half of a dead body. It's something he's gotten used to over the years; Stiles is always looking for something new and exciting to do, and it usually ends up with the both of them in the back of the Sheriff's car, wearing matching pouts - but that's okay, mostly, because the Sheriff is Stiles's dad, so he's pretty used to the situation too.

Which is why Scott only makes a few minor complaints as they traipse through the woods, using their phones as flashlights because Stiles forgot the batteries for his torch. What they're going to do if they find the body, he doesn't know. He doesn't know what they're going to do if they don't, either, but then Scott usually finds himself in this sort of situation with Stiles, so it's no big deal. Sort of.

Of course, it becomes a kind of huge deal when Stiles gets caught by his dad and Scott is left standing behind a tree, praying he doesn't get caught because his mom will kill him if she finds out. Or, well, she probably wouldn't, but he didn't want to risk it.

So he finds himself wandering the woods on his own at a ridiculous hour of the morning with a murderer on the loose and half a dead body lying around and no way to get home because, honestly? He's kind of lost. And his phone has no signal so he can't call anyone to pick him up, which means he's stranded in the forest at night. He tries not to freak out about that, instead focusing on getting home in one piece, which turns into trying to convince himself he's not going to end up in two pieces like the dead body.

It doesn't really go very well.

At some point he finds himself standing in the middle of the clearing, staying as silent as possible because he could swear he had heard something. And while normally he would easily have played it off as an animal, there's a killer on the loose and half of a dead body somewhere and he's alone. And it's more than a little creepy. He peers through the darkness, raising his phone to try and see a little better when a literal stampede of deer come flying out of the shadows.

Scott drops to the ground automatically, crawling over to press against a tree as the deer go thundering past. His phone is lying on the ground, shining up at the sky and it's a wonder it doesn't get crushed but it doesn't, thank God. Quickly enough the deer have passed and it's safe for him to scramble back to his feet and grab his phone, so that's what he does. The forest goes eerily quiet which strikes Scott as impossibly wrong. Surely the thunder of the deer racing through the forest would stir up a little noise?

He looks around nervously, fumbling with his phone as he starts walking again, heading in what he hopes is the way out of the forest. He trips abruptly over a tree root and finds himself tumbling down a hill, skidding to a stop with his phone once again lying on the ground a few feet away. He heaves a sigh, snatching up his phone again and swinging it around. The glare of the light highlights half of a dead body suddenly and Scott swallows back a scream, staring in abstract fascination.

The body's of a woman, her face mutilated beyond all recognition. She's cut in half, her intestines hanging out obscenely. She's more a mess of flesh that an actually body; she's been torn up into a bloody mess, everything human about her reduced to hunk of meat. His stomach twists and he turns his head to vomit only to find himself staring into glowing red eyes.

"What the actual fuck?" he breathes because the last time he checked, there weren't creatures with red eyes in this forest.

The red eyes bite through the darkness, burning into him and Scott pulls himself to his feet, pocketing his phone and scrambling back up the hill without a thought. He doesn't know what the hell that thing is and he definitely doesn't want to find out. He makes it up to the top of the hill before he looks back and the red eyes are closer and he can make out the vague, hulking form of the animal the eyes belong to.

He picks up speed, flat out sprinting through the forest. He ignores the twigs that catch at his clothes and his skin, pushing himself faster when he hears the distinct sound of something chasing after him. It's no use, though; Scott's never been the fastest runner and he's nothing compared to the huge thing bearing down on him. He feels something solid slam into his back with the force of a tonne of bricks and just collapses onto the ground. He does his best to crawl away but suddenly the thing - a wolf? he thinks - sinks it's teeth into his side and he lets out a scream.

The thing practically takes a chunk out of his side, sharp fangs tearing through his skin and muscle as if he was made of paper. It's agonising but floods him with adrenaline and when the animal pulls back, Scott's on his feet and he's running, clutching his side partly because he knows that keeping pressure on it will stem the blood flow and partly because it's an automatic thing to do.

The animal is scampering after him but Scott can see the road so he pushes, breaks past the limits he thought he had and stumbles out onto the road, barely aware of the car swerving around him to avoid crashing into him. It's raining and he's soaked instantly, but that doesn't really matter because the maybe-a-wolf thing is gone and the car has stopped just ahead. He squints through the rain and lets out a relieved breath because it's a familiar blue Jeep.

Stiles stumbles out as a howl tears through the air and Scott is barely managing to stay on the feet. He doesn't know what the hell just happened but Stiles is there, helping him into the car and telling him he's going to be okay so he lets himself believe it and just kind of drifts.

When he comes back to himself it's only because Stiles is shaking him. He realises they're outside the vets, the place where Scott works, and Stiles wants him to go open the door. He does as asked on autopilot, still keeping a hand pressed to his side. His hand feels sticky with blood but he's pretty sure that it's stopped bleeding now and he doesn't feel as light-headed as before.

He lets Stiles heard him into the back before letting out a word, mumbling out a quick assurance that he was okay as Scott starts fumbling around, grabbing the stuff he needs to take care of his wound. Stiles being there is good because he can help. Well, as soon as he stops flailing around and exclaiming he should have taken Scott to the hospital.

"Dude, I'm fine," Scott says eventually, and it's a blatant lie but both of them ignore that. "I can patch this up myself. Besides, if you had taken me to the hospital then my mom would know I was out in the woods at this time. She would kill me, man." He offers a grin and Stiles returns it with a barely there smile, his worry apparent on his face.

"Okay, what can I do to help?" Stiles presses urgently, eyeing the medical items Scott lines up on the examination table.

Scott pulls up the hem of his hoodie and shirt, peering at the wound. It's hard to see because there's so much blood and he forces away the gag that bubbles up in his throat. Stiles isn't so subtle and makes a retching sound. Scott sighs at his best friend and simply instructs him to hold up his shirt so he can see to the cut. Stiles does so with no small measure of relief and Scott sets about cleaning himself up.

Within minutes, he has the wound cleaned and bandaged, though his clothes are officially a lost cause. He's lucky; the bite is deep but it's not too long, so he should be okay. Stiles had been a little amazed at how professional Scott was but hey, he's been working at the vets since he was a freshman and his mom's a nurse. He's good at this kind of stuff.

Stiles drives Scott home, spending half of the ride in silence and the other half asking Scott if he was okay. When he gets dropped off, Scott smiles and waves and watches as Stiles drives away, slumping a little in relief. Don't get him wrong, he loves Stiles, but he just needs some time alone to deal with that the hell just happened.

He goes inside, thankful that his mom's on the graveyard shift, and heads straight up to his bedroom. He changes out of his dirty clothes, tossing the shirt and hoodie in the trash and leaving his pants on the floor. He pulls on his typical sleepwear and collapses onto the bed. He thinks he's going to toss and turn all night, but almost as soon as he relaxes into the mattress he's out like a light.

Scott dreams of fire burning through his veins and an arrow piercing his side. He dreams of howling at a full moon and running on all fours. He dreams of bright red eyes and a deep lust to see blood pouring out of a human. He dreams of a young man in a leather jacket and an older man with burns on his face. He dreams of a girl with brunette hair clutching a crossbow and aiming at him even as she smiles flirtatiously. He dreams of purple flowers and of claws bursting out of his fingertips.

Scott dreams and remembers none of it when he wakes in the morning.


End file.
